Tyme of the Ancients
by FallenfromGrace16
Summary: Two young people will go through all the trouble to be with each other


All the characters in this story are my own. I created them with the power of my imagination... >.>... This is chalk full of romance... Soooo ENJOY!

Chapter One

_A child no older than five walked down the cold deserted streets of Tokyo, her skin was pale from the harsh winds. She was weak from the months without food and water. Her legs were trying to give out on her.  
_

_Knowing that she couldn't go any farther, she collapsed in a dark alley way. Her clothing ripped and shredded._

_She was about to pass out, tired and hungry, a voice from no where spoke to her. "Hey kid you okay?"__ The voice was calm and gentle, in a brotherly kind of way._

_"Who are you?" she asked tiredly, trying to keep her eyes open to find the owner to the voice but saw no one._

_"Just think of me as a guardian..."_

_"Where are you?"_

_She got no reply from the voice, out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark figure walk out from the shadows. The figure walked towards her, kneeling down to her level. The figure placed a hand on her cheek, the warmth from his skin felt good on her cold skin._

_"Are you the grim reaper?" she asked weakly._

_"No... I'm here to help you. What's your name?"_

_"I don't have one..." The girl looked at the ground as if ashamed of her answer._

_"Then I guess I'll have to give you one... Your name will be Kami."_

_Kami looked up at the man before her. "Arigatou... But I don't know yours..."_

_"My name is Prince Nagi..."_

_"Na... gi..." Kami passed out from the cold and lack of food and water._

_Nagi picked up Kami bridal style, attempting to keep her warm until he was back at his manor. Nagi looked up at the sky, the moon was a silvery blue color. _"_Why did you bring her to me? She's only five years old..."_

_**"Because she is the key to our freedom from the life our family lives... As long as she is with you our freedom will be a success."**_

_"...What if she isn't the key to our freedom? What if it turns out that it's some one else... What will we do with her?"_

_**"If it turns out to be like that then we must kill her..."**_

_"I'm not going to kill an innocent little girl!"_

_**"Don't talk back to me like that... You're still a prince... And you will do as i say, Nagi... Is that understood?"**_

_"Yes father..."_

The sun shone brightly through the satin curtains, causing the slumbering sixteen year old to stir in her sleep. "Mmm... Damn sun..."

Siting up, Kami stretched her arms. _'It's been almost eleven years since Prince Nagi took me in from the alley where I was to die...'_

Getting off of her bed, she went to her closet and looked through her clothing. "What to wear... What to wear... Hmm..."

She picked up a pair of pants that hung loosely at her hips. The top she had picked out was baggy and hung loosely to her shoulders. She didn't bother with her shoes, as long as she didn't leave the house for the market.

Just as she was about to leave, she grabbed her beanie with cat ears off of her night stand. "There we go..." She placed the beanie on her head and left the room.

She passed several maids who were busy cleaning shelves and paintings that were of Prince Nagi's family. She remembered when she had first entered the house, everything was bigger either that or she was just small and everything looked big but as she grew up everything became smaller.

"Oh, Miss Kami. Prince Nagi requests you go to his study, he wants to have a word with you."

"Oh, okay, thank you Nanaki..."

Kami walked through the halls of the manor, there was only one time that she had run into other family members of Nagi. She liked his mother and sister, they considered her to be apart of the family. His father scared her, every time she saw him he would give her a look of disgust as if she was a foul diseased being that walked the earth so she tried as much possible to stay away from him.

As she continued to walk down the hall, she saw three doors. She knew one belonged to Kisa, Nagi's sister. The other door, located at the very center of the end of the hall belonged to Madame Hiru and Lord Kizu, Nagi's mother and father. The very last door was Nagi's, there have only been hand full of times she had been in his room only to use the library, or as he called it, the study.

She stopped in front of his door and knocked on it. "Nagi, you wanted to see me?" she asked, opening the door and poking her head into the dark confides of his room. Walking in she headed towards the curtains and opened them to let in the light. Looking around she found the door to the "study." After getting no reply from him, she decided to go to the study to see if he was there.

Walking through the door, she had no idea that she was being watched. "Nagi? You here?" she asked.

The person watching her moved silently in the shadows until he was standing directly behind her.

"Boo!"

"Ah!"

Kami jumped about three feet into the air and landed in some one's arms bridal style. "You should have seen your face, Kami. It was hilarious!"

"That wasn't funny Nagi! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Kami exclaimed, smacking Nagi's chest.

"Ow, that hurt." Nagi placed a hand over the area where Kami had hit him.

"Good! And the next time you do that again, I'll smack you so hard into next week you'll be confused as all hell!"

The raven-haired male placed his friend back on the floor. "Sorry, but I couldn't help myself." He scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sure," she replied sarcastically, "what was it that you needed to talk to me about in your library?"

He didn't reply, he looked at the globe that sat next to his desk. "Hello, earth to Prince Nagi, come in Nagi. Huston we have a problem."

Snapping back to reality he looked at her. "Oh, sorry... It's nothing... You can go back to your room now."

"Hey, just because you found me eleven years ago does not give you the right to boss me around like some maid!" She poked his chest with her finger, as if trying to make a point. "I have a mind of my own thank you very much! And did it ever occur to you that I haven't had breakfast yet!"

Without warning she was embraced into a tight hug. She felt something warm press against her forehead and move downward and stop at her lips. Her eyes widened when she finally realized what was going on. Her eyes looked up at his face to see that his eyes were closed.

What seemed like for ever was only about a minute and a half. Pulling away from him she turned around and headed for the door but was stopped in her tracks by his voice. "Kami... I... I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me."

"Uh it's okay, really. I'll see you later..."

"Are you serious! My brother actually kissed you!" Kisa squealed giddily as she continued to brush her hair. She looked through the mirror to look at the silver haired girl she thought of as a sister. "Kami, I'm so happy!"

"Why?"

"Because, Nagi is in love with you! I mean sure it took him a while to come to terms with himself but its now obvious!" She could see the sixteen year olds cheeks turn a light pink. "You have to understand Kami, our father has paired him up with some of the worst girls you could ever imagine. And with every girl its the same old thing, he dumps them. But I have a feeling its going to be a different story with you."

If possible, Kami's cheeks turned another shade of pink. "He's known me for eleven years Kisa... And out of those eleven years, I've thought of him as a brother not a lover. Besides, he's thirty-one and I'm sixteen. When he found me I was only five!"

"Kami haven't you ever heard of the saying 'When it comes to love, age doesn't matter.' And trust me, he loves you more like a lover then a sister!"

"I've never been in this kind of situation Kisa... I'm new to this!" she said, flailing her arms wildly. "I want to wait and see if I have the same feelings for him before I do anything!"

"Well once you do, I'll help you out... Okay?"

"Okay... Hey you want to go walk in the garden or something?"

"I'd love to but I can't sadly, I have plans already made for this evening, sorry."

"That's okay, maybe tomorrow then?"

"Yes, definitely tomorrow Kami, I promise."

The two girls extended their pinkies, making a vow. "Okay... Have fun with your plans..." Kami walked out to Kisa's balcony and hopped over its edge, landing in a shrub just below. Thankfully Kisa's room was on the first floor.

Walking into the garden, the sixteen year old made her way to the maze that sat in the middle of the garden. She walked into the maze and aimlessly wondered about until she reached the middle, hearing rushing water she looked up to see a large water fountain made of marble. Siting at the waters edge she continued to look at the massive water feature.

"Pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah it is..." Her eyes went wide, losing balance she almost fell into the water if it hadn't been for the person behind her to catch her flailing arm and pulled her back up.

"Nagi!"

There was a loud smacking sound that echoed through out the maze. "What did I tell you about doing that?"

He placed a hand over the hand print on his face. "Ow... You don't have to hit that hard you know?" he said, rubbing the red mark on his cheek.

"I warned you the first time didn't I?"

"Yeah I guess you did..."

Standing up, she trudged passed him only to have her arm caught by him. "Let go of my arm please."

Instead of letting go he pulled her back into him and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Kami...I don't know if you feel the same way as me... But... I--"

His sentence was cut short when his father appeared in front of them. "Nagi... The council is here... Now stop horsing and lets go."

The embrace around the sixteen year old was lost as she watched Nagi walk to the old prune that was his father. "What does the council want now?" he whispered harshly to Lord Kizu.

"To discuss your position for the throne."

Turning to face Kami, he looked at the confused expression on her face. "Pardon me," he said politely before leaving the maze with his father. Kami was left to her thoughts as she watched Nagi's retreating back along with Lord Kizu's.

_'What did he mean by "I don't know if you feel the same way as me"?What was he going to say? Ugh! This is _so_ confusing!' _She sank to her knees and punched the ground. _'Maybe Kisa was right... I think I might be having feelings for Nagi... No! That can't be! We're friends, nothing more and nothing less!' _

The large wooden doors slammed shut behind Lord Kizu and Nagi. "Welcome Lord and Prince. We've been waiting."

Nagi glared at the old men before him. They had the nerve to disturb him when he was about to tell Kami how he felt about her! But beggars can't be choosers. Siting down in the chair across from the old men.

"This meeting will now commence since Lord Kizu and Prince Nagi are here."

"Yes, let us begin." Lord Kizu sat at the head of the table. "Nagi... Your position for the throne is the same... But..."

"But?"

"You need to find a bride..."

"The women you paired me with were nothing but whores from the streets..."

Lord Kizu said nothing to his son's remark. "If you do not find a wife then you can not take the throne when I die."

"But I've already found one..."

"Oh? And who would that be? Don't tell me its that damn girl you brought home eleven years ago."

"It is."

"I forbid you to marry her!"

"Who I choose to marry is my decision and my decision alone, you have no right to choose who I love."

"Why would you want to marry the key to our freedom? You cannot do that. In eleven months the Harvest festival will take place and that is the night we are freed from the curse that was placed on our family."

"Then how is Kami the key to our freedom! What role does she play in the Harvest festival?"

"Her role in the Harvest festival is the sacrifice."

"W-what? You never told me this before!"

"Well now you know..."

"Damn that maze... I'm tired from all the walking..." Kami flopped on to her bed, groaning as her body relaxed into the mattress of her bed. '_I want to kill the person who invented that damn thing... first I'll rip their intestines out from their ass and then make it into a noose and hang them with it until their faces turn blue and they stop moving and breathing!_'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door, but she chose to ignore it... Which was a bad thing to do because it got louder. Getting up she walked to the door and turned the door knob and threw the door wide open. "What do you...!" she stopped mid sentence, staring up into the face of Nagi. "...want...?"

Nagi blinked a few times. "Something wrong?"

"I'm tired... and you repeatedly knocking on the door to the point where everyone in the house can hear it is very annoying..."

"Oh... Sorry... Uh, can I come in?" he asked, looking down both ways of the hall as if making sure he wasn't being followed or watched.

Kami nodded and stepped aside to let him into her room. "So... What's up?"

Nagi didn't answer her, he walked past her bed and looked out the window that over looked the garden. His black hair shined in the dim sun light. "Nagi... earth to Nagi!Come in Nagi!Huston I think we've lost him..." Kami waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Hmm? Oh... Sorry..."

"Like I asked earlier before you became a space cadet... what's up?"

"My father is holding a party tonight in the ball room... And I was wondering if you'd want to go with me..."

"Although I don't really like social events like these... I'll go with you... But only as a friend... Okay?"

"Okay... You might want to ask my sister if you can borrow one of her dresses... Knowing you, you don't have any..."

"That's because I like dressing as a tomboy... Not a girly girl whose chest pops half way out of their shirts!" she exclaimed, her fist in the air.

Nagi laughed at this. "True, true... And you'll never change will you?

"Nope."

"Because your afraid that there will be other girls with bigger chests then you... And you'll get jealous..."

"Yeah... Hey!" She smacked him. "I am not going to be jealous of big chested bimbos!"

"_Sure..._ Keep telling yourself that..."

Kami glared at him evilly. "What are you getting at Nagi?"

"Nothing... Nothing at all..."

"Liar."

Nagi turned and looked at Kami,closing the gap between them. He placed both hands on her shoulders, his face only inches from hers. "Would I lie to you?" he asked, looking serious.

"Yes, yes you would..."

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for..."

Kami walked away from him and headed for the walk in closet to put her shoes away, as she turned around she came in contact with Nagi's chest and fell back onto her butt. "Ow... Why are you in my face all the time?"

Nagi looked down at the girl on the floor but didn't respond to her question, instead he helped her off the ground and embraced her tightly. He ran his hand down to the middle of her back, while the other held the back of her head.

Kami's eyes went wide. She could now feel his lips lightly grazing her neck. "N-Nagi... what are you doing?" she asked in a whisper, her hands gripping his forearms.


End file.
